Witches and Wizards
by SassySunshine
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes star in Witches and Wizards, a musical, at school. What happens when Jeanette gets one of the leads, must kiss Alvin, an has Brittany after her? Cartoon.


**Yo! It's ChipetteGirl10. I got this idea while reading AndAllThatGoodStuff's fanfic, 'An Alvinette Story'. The school is putting on a musical (made-up) called Witches and Wizards. Enjoy this story. (Songs are entirely mine.)**

"All people going to try out for drama club please go down to auditorium for auditions," Mr. Talbot said as he finished announcements. The chipmunks and chipettes sighed relief and went down to the auditorium.

"What are we all trying out for?" Alvin asked. Brittany and Jeanette smiled inside to themselves.

"Lilac," they said together. They suddenly went nose-to-nose. "IT'S ME!" Brittany said. "I'm trying out for Lilac!" Jeanette said.

"You had to ask," Simon said to Alvin. "I was curious," Alvin said.

"I'm going to be Alethea," Eleanor said. "See? There's something interesting," Alvin said. Simon rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to try out for Milek," Theodore said. "I'm trying out for Andreas," Alvin said. "Really? I guess I'll try out for Ruggiero," Simon said.

"And if Brittany or Jeanette doesn't get the part of Lilac, Cytheria is open," Alvin said. "Wait…what if Jeanette gets Lilac and you get Andreas?" Simon asked Alvin. "We have to kiss, I guess…"

"Oh brother…," Simon muttered as the group headed to the auditorium. Storm clouds were rolling in.

"Welcome, welcome to the school's productions of Witches and Wizards! Try-outs start now!" Miss Pensharp said.

Alvin stepped on stage. "If 'twas all but a dream, who is this fair girl beside me?" Alvin asked. "Bravo! We have our Andreas," Miss Pensharp said.

"Wow, that was easy…," Alvin muttered. A few boys who also wanted the part walked away. "Next up, Lilac. We need a Cytheria," Miss Pensharp said.

Brittany and Jeanette were shoving each other as they went onstage. "Okay! Jeanette, be Lilac. Brittany, be Cytheria. Then switch and do a different scene," Miss Pensharp said.

"Oh, Lil! You're in over your head. You obviously aren't good enough to do this," Brittany said, beginning the scene. Jeanette, seeing how confident Brittany was, put herself in the scene. "Cythy! How unreasonable! Everyone knows you're always in the spotlight! Give someone a CHANCE!" Jeanette spat, truly in-character.

Alvin was impressed. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FAKE! ONLY TRUE TALENT DESERVES!" Brittany said. "Oh Cytheria! Don't speak like that! It's only because you think of yourself as best!" Jeanette said. "Oh really, Lilac?"

"Why yes, of course! In fact, YOU THINK YOU'RE THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" "Is that so?!" "TRULY!" "Well Lilac, I think you shouldn't be talking!" "Why's that?" "Sounds like YOU!"

Brittany and Jeanette were nose-to-nose. Alvin was loving this. "Oh Cytheria. I can see you in the future…"

_**Song (mine as mentioned in A/N before I got started): Your Future, You**_

**Jeanette: **_**I wouldn't be speaking if I were you…**_

**Brittany: **_**Just stop! Enough telling me what to do!**_

**Jeanette: **_**I can see your future. I can see you…**_

**Brittany: **_**Oh really, is that so?**_

Jeanette flashed an annoyed glare at Brittany and continued singing.

**Jeanette: **_**Really, truly…**_

**Brittany:**_** I can see your future as well, it ain't lookin' so good…**_

**Jeanette: **_**Oh, I can see you…I picture you…it's your future, it's you…**_

**Brittany: **_**Enough small talk…let's see it…**_

**Jeanette: **_**Sitting by your cauldron, all you can do is utter words…**_

Brittany jumped up and flipped onto a platform, which was in the shape of a tree stump.

**Brittany:** _**Lilac, can't you see? You're no match for me…**_

**Jeanette:**_** Is it really so? **_

**Brittany: **_**Of course, of course!**_

**Jeanette: **_**Oh, really? Oh really? OH REALLY?!**_

**Brittany: **_**Really, really, really! Can't you just see it, Lilac?**_

**Jeanette: **_**To be honest I can't see me, but in my place, is you!**_

You could see fire flicker across Brittany's eyes in that line.

**Brittany: **_**Lilly, Lil, Lilac, can't you see?! It's your future, it's you!**_

**Jeanette: **_**Honestly, me? **_

**Brittany: **_**Yes, honestly. It's you!**_

Jeanette jumped onto a platform across from Brittany. The two faced each other.

**Jeanette: **_**No, no! That's a lie!**_

**Brittany: **_**Oh really? Really? REALLY?!**_

**Jeanette: **_**Really…really…really…**_

**Brittany and Jeanette: **_**It's your future…it's you…**_

The song ended with Brittany and Jeanette glaring at each other. "Wonderful scene ladies, take five," Miss Pensharp said. Brittany and Jeanette walked to their dressing rooms. Simon was in Jeanette's with a water bottle.

"Jeanette, you were awesome. You're going to get the part," Simon said. He sighed. "Thanks, but what's wrong?" "If you get it, you kiss Alvin." Jeanette froze.

"You didn't read that part of the script?" Jeanette was still frozen. Simon took out his script and showed her the scene. "Oh…gosh…" Simon sighed. "Exactly. I'm not too thrilled, either. Luckily it's one kiss…the only one in the musical. But on the downside, it's ten seconds long," Simon said.

"Nothing could take me away from you," Jeanette said. "YOU'RE ON GIRLS!" they heard Miss Pensharp called.

"Good luck out there," Simon said. "Okay," Jeanette said with a smile. Brittany and Jeanette went out to the stage. "Okay, now you're in the forest girls, in Scene 11."

"Lilac, have you just gotten us lost?" Jeanette said. "No, it doesn't appear so…" "What?" "It was you, Cytheria…" "Are we playing the blame game now?"

_**Song: The Blame Game**_

**Jeanette: **_**Flying everywhere, everyday. It's blame…**_

**Brittany: **_**It's common. Not mean. It's usual…FOR ME!**_

**Jeanette: **_**I'm guessing it's you…**_

**Brittany: **_**Me, what?**_

**Jeanette: **_**Accusations, rumor, blame everyday it's you…**_

**Brittany: **_**I don't know what you're talking about! It's YOU…**_

**Jeanette: **_**Oh, Lilac. You should see yourself now…**_

Brittany gave Jeanette an irritated and angry look as she took a rope and swung across to the other end of the stage.

**Brittany: **_**Please, Cythy. Are you serious, it's me?**_

**Jeanette: **_**Why do you ask?**_

**Brittany: **_**All I see is you…**_

Jeanette swung to Brittany's end of the stage on the same rope.

**Jeanette: **_**Blaming me now, are we?**_

**Brittany: **_**Suck it up, it's called the blame game…**_

**Jeanette: **_**Oh, why would I?**_

**Brittany: **_**Aren't YOU going around being the best…?**_

**Jeanette: **_**Li-lac…**_

**Brittany: **_**Oh, it's always so difficult for me…**_

Jeanette swung her hips and had her head turned to Brittany.

**Jeanette: **_**Oh, hon. Why's that?**_

Jeanette smirked.

**Brittany: **_**Oh, Cytheria…it's always you…**_

**Brittany and Jeanette: **_**It's called the blame game….the blame game…**_

"WONDERFUL GIRLS! I have both parts. Brittany, congratulations!" Miss Pensharp said. "I got Lilac? Yay!" Brittany said. "Um, no. Brittany, you're perfect for the roll of Cytheria," Miss Pensharp said.

Simon leaned against the wall. "Yeah, she's a perfect snob…," he muttered. "Hey, I'm not happy about me having to kiss your girlfriend either, but don't take it out on Brittany…," Alvin said.

"I'm Lilac?" Jeanette asked. "Yes," Miss Pensharp said. "UGH!" Brittany yelled, storming off to her dressing room. Alvin followed her.

"Try-outs for Milek are now," Miss Pensharp said, acting as if nothing happened. Simon rolled his eyes.

"So, Theodore, did you get Milek?" Alvin asked on the way home. "Yeah. Eleanor got Alethea, and Simon got Ruggiero," Theodore replied. "HOW COULD I GET CYTHERIA AND NOT LILAC?!" Brittany yelled out.

"She said you're a perfect snob," Simon replied. "In your world maybe," Brittany huffed. "Britt, look. I don't wanna have to kiss Jeanette anymore than you want me to but-" "KISS JEANETTE?!"

"Oh, you didn't read that scene?" Simon said sarcastically. "Put a sock in it, smarty," Brittany said. "Okay, okay," Simon said, holding his hands up for defense.

"You have to KISS Jeanette?" "I didn't know either until I got the part. I should have tried out for Simon's roll but…," Alvin said.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Miss Pensharp said the rolls we got are final," Alvin and Simon said together.

"And I'm stuck kissing an annoying dork," Jeanette said. "SHUT…UP…" Jeanette punched Alvin in the arm. "JEANETTE!" Jeanette took off down the sidewalk as Alvin chased after her. "Alvin, you're already growing an attachment," Brittany muttered, turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked. "A shortcut…," Brittany muttered. She turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

"Alvin…you're wrecking everything…," Simon muttered.

**With Brittany…**

"Alvin, how could you do this?" Brittany sighed as she walked into the park. Rain started falling.

**Song: Why Does It Feel So Wrong?**

**Brittany: **_**What's happening here……why do I feel so bad…?**_

Jeanette had just slipped away from Alvin. Alvin turned around, and realized Simon was the only one behind him. "Where's Brittany?" "She took a shortcut, genius."

Alvin immediately headed to the park. Seeing Brittany upset made him feel bad.

**Alvin: **_**How did I just lose her…?**_

**Brittany: **_**What's this feeling I feel?**_

Alvin and Brittany met gazes.

**Alvin: **_**I think I know, now…**_

**Brittany: **_**I think I know, too…**_

**Alvin and Brittany: **_**I'm feeling wrong…**_

**Brittany: **_**Why does it feel so?**_

**Alvin: **_**Why does it feel so wrong?**_

**Brittany: **_**I can't bear it. I can't, can't, can't bear it…**_

**Alvin: **_**I guess this feeling won't leave until it's right again…**_

**Brittany: **_**I guess you're right, but why does it feel so WRONG…?**_

**Alvin: **_**It feels like this, why?**_

**Brittany: **_**This feeling, it feels so wrong…why is it so wrong?**_

**Alvin: **_**Why…?**_

**Brittany: **_**Why…?**_

**Alvin and Brittany: **_**Why…………?**_

"Britt…I'm sorry…" "It's okay. Are you sure you won't feel anything in the kiss?" Brittany asked.

"I'm sure. And if I do, I'll kick myself a million times per second I felt something," Alvin said with a smile. Brittany smiled, too.

Simon had his head down as he walked home. "Si, what's wrong?" Jeanette asked as she came back to his side. "It's nothing, really…"

"It's the fact we kiss, isn't it?" Simon sighed. "Yeah. It is. And I saw the way you laughed when he chased you."

"What?" Jeanette asked. "You were laughing, smiling, and having fun…," Simon said. "I know but…" "But what? But he's a great guy? But I love him? Good-bye, Jeanette," Simon said. He took a rose out of his backpack and left it.

There was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. Jeanette picked up the rose and walked home in the pouring rain.

**With Eleanor and Theodore…**

"Why do they have to fight…?" Eleanor groaned. "I don't know. Hey, I'm getting a text from Simon," Theodore said. He read it. It said:

_Hey Theodore. Look, if I'm in a bad mood…PLEASE just stay out of the way…_

_- Simon_

"Uh-oh," Eleanor and Theodore said. They glanced at each other. "We're doomed…," Eleanor said. As if on cue, the door swung open.

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" Simon muttered to himself, throwing his backpack on the chair.

"What'd you do now, stupid?" Alvin asked, following him inside and shutting the door. "I messed up with Jeanette just because she has to kiss you…"

"Oh brother, you did mess up." "Can you help?" "Sure. Here's how I'll help: Good luck!" Alvin said, starting up the stairs. Simon grabbed his hoodie.

"You're not getting out easy," he said. "Oh man. What now?" "I need you to wear a tutu…" "Oh man…"

**The next day before drama club…**

"Tell me again why I'm wearing a tutu…" "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" "Fine…" Jeanette walked down the hall in a huff. Alvin slid on a pretty wig and glasses. He made his voice sound like a girl's.

"Oh, Simon! Could you help tutor me in math?" he said. _I'm stupid! I'm stupid! _Alvin thought.

"Sure, Amanda. I'd love to tutor you. It's such a better pastime than spending it with some girl on a date…," Simon said.

Jeanette stepped in front of 'Amanda' and shoved her down. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! HE'S MY MAN!" she said.

Alvin gave a smile and waved. "Hi Jeanette!" "Alvin?" Simon tugged at the neck of his hoodie nervously. "Hey, Jean…how was chemistry?" he asked. "You missed me…," Jeanette said. "I know," Simon replied, pulling her into a kiss.

Alvin raced away to the boys bathroom, wanting to be out of the stupid dress.

"I love you…," Simon said, pulling away. "I love you too," Jeanette replied, pulling them back in.

"Anyone seen Alvin?" Brittany asked, coming down the hallway. "In a tutu," Simon replied. "You gotta stop using him for your plans," Brittany muttered.

**At drama club…**

"Promise that kiss means nothing?" Brittany asked. "Yeah," Alvin replied. Brittany smiled as he went onstage with Jeanette.

"This fair witch beside me holds the key to my heart, what shall I do but a kiss?" Alvin recited. "Oh Andreas, love me! Love me forever!" Jeanette also recited. They began leaning in for the kiss.

Alvin panicked. He couldn't do the kiss. He couldn't! "STOP!" he yelled. Miss Pensharp looked confused. "What?" she asked. "I-I can't kiss Jeanette. I just can't. Even if I am acting…," Alvin said.

"Then what am I to do?" Miss Pensharp sighed. "Cut me out. Replace me," Alvin said. "NO! WAIT!" Simon called.

Alvin tilted his head. "Yeah, bro?" he asked. "Switch Alvin and I! I wanna kiss Jeanette!" Simon blurted. He immediately turned a bright shade of red.

"You know what? Do what Simon says. I agree! He shouldn't be embarrassed, I wanna kiss HIM!" Jeanette said.

Simon smiled and jumped on stage.

**Song: With You, Always**

**Jeanette: **_**Where have all the years gone?**_

**Simon: **_**Where have they gone?**_

**Jeanette: **_**I've always been here with you, you with me. That's where all the years have gone…**_

**Simon: **_**Standin' here with you, I realize one thing…**_

**Jeanette: **_**What's that?**_

**Simon: **_**I don't want to leave. I want to stay right here with you, always…**_

**Jeanette: **_**With you, always…**_

**Simon: **_**Why can't time just freeze…**_

**Jeanette: **_**…for you and me?**_

**Simon: **_**Every time it's time to go…**_

**Jeanette: **_**I just wanna shake my head and say no…**_

Simon took Jeanette's hand and swung on the rope from the last time, holding her.

**Simon: **_**It's adventure, excitement, with you, always…**_

**Jeanette: **_**With you, always….**_

**Simon: **_**With you…**_

**Jeanette: **_**With you…**_

**Simon and Jeanette: **_**Always…**_

Simon and Jeanette kissed, right there. A tear fell from Alvin's eye. "Are you crying?" Brittany asked. "YES!" Alvin shouted. He started sobbing.

Eleanor and Theodore smiled from the side of the stage. "I think it all worked out," Eleanor said.

**Night of the show…**

"Alvie? Alvie? Where are you?" Brittany asked. "Stop calling me Alvie, first of all…" Alvin pushed open a tile in the ceiling. He accidentally slid and fell on the floor.

"You okay?!" Brittany asked. "No…I think I broke my arm…" "ALVIN! NOW WHAT?!" "I'm just kidding…" "I'm nervous. What if I mess up?" Brittany asked.

Eleanor burst into the room. "Still no sign of Miss Pensharp, and the audience is getting anxious," she said.

"They're anxious? We need to stall time…but…oh! But how?!" Brittany wondered. A devious grin crept over Alvin's face.

"Oh man…," Eleanor said. "Eleanor, please. You and Theodore have to do a duet. If it doesn't work, I know where to find a chainsaw on short notice."

"Why would we need a chainsaw?" Eleanor asked cautiously. Another grin came over Alvin's face. "OH MY GOSH!" Eleanor yelled, running out of the room.

She bumped into Theodore. "Theo, we need to do a duet!" she said. "I can make up lyrics, just go along me," Theodore said. Eleanor quickly nodded, and the two ran onstage. They were nervous, but ready.

Eleanor grabbed the microphone. "H-Hi everyone. I understand Miss Pensharp isn't here yet, but she will be soon. For now, um…enjoy our song," Eleanor said.

**Song: Puppy Love**

**Eleanor: **_**They say it's puppy love…**_

**Theodore: **_**Puppy love between us…**_

**Eleanor: **_**I'll make a candy cane, you make a candy cane.**_

**Theodore: **_**Let's put them together, it's a heart.**_

**Eleanor: **_**It stands for puppy love…**_

**Theodore: **_**Puppy love…**_

**Eleanor: **_**Puppy love for us…**_

**Theodore: **_**They say it's cute, not much…**_

**Eleanor: **_**They were wrong…it was much more…**_

**Theodore: **_**It's puppy love…**_

**Eleanor: **_**Puppy-puppy love…**_ The door swung open. Eleanor and Theodore, not noticing, kept singing.

**Theodore and Eleanor: **_**Pu-uppy love…**_

"BRAVO!" Miss Pensharp called. The audience started clapping. Eleanor and Theodore raced backstage. "SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE!" Eleanor yelled, running into the dressing rooms.

"She's here?!" Brittany asked, perking up. "Yes, come on!" Theodore said. Brittany and Alvin raced out the door behind Theodore and Eleanor, followed by Simon and Jeanette.

"And now, our production of WITCHES AND WIZARDS!" Miss Pensharp said.

_**Witches and Wizards - The Musical**_

"Oh Cytheria, how wonderful is life?" Jeanette started. "Wonderful? You're kidding me…," Brittany followed, smiling.

**Later…**

"And that is the end of our tale," Miss Pensharp said. The audience clapped as everyone walked off of the stage.

The group walked outside. "What's the first thing we do?" Alvin asked. "How about this?" Brittany asked, pulling him into a kiss. Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor, and Theodore shrugged and kissed as well.

**And that is the end of our tale. Did you like it? Did you cry? Did you laugh? Anything? I hope you like this. I worked hard. And I love REVIEWS, not flames…**

**I'll see you next time my fine readers.**

***Fairytale book closes with audience clapping***


End file.
